Suzaku and Milly Chronicles
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: A thirty themed story about Suzaku and Milly being a couple through hardships, laughter, and love. Might contain slight adult themes, and themes may not be in order. Each theme might have a different setting and place.
1. 1 The Lioness that Caught the Sparrow

Suzaku laid in his bed in a still motion, and thought what he did the other day.

"_What have I done? I kissed Milly today, and I don't know why." _Suzaku kissed Milly when she done interviewing him at the Shinjiko Ghetto. Milly has been interviewing Suzaku, or Zero he is now known as, for the past two months.

"_Why do have feelings for her?" _

Suzaku back tracked the day he went to Lelouch's grave when it was the first anniversary of Lelouch's death, and he saw Milly looking down at it with sad blue eyes. Her hair was in her normal style, and she wore a black dress. When he arrived Milly looked up, and saw Suzaku who wore the Zero costume.

"Hello there, Mr. Zero. I did not expect you to be here. Could I interview you?" Suzaku nodded and she left without a sound. Suzaku could feel that Milly meant to give one interview, but this stringed into many interviews. In one of the interviews Suzaku told her that he is Zero, and told her about the Zero Requiem plan. At first, Milly was more quiet every time he came for an interview, and Suzaku could see tears in her eyes. Suzaku did best to comforted her, and said that it was for the greater good for the world. After two days since he said that Milly was back to her normal self. He was happy that day, and wished for to be happy forever. Suzaku, looking back to the day, realized that he did love her.

"_No, I can't love her. If I did then Euphie…" _

Tears welled up in his emerald eyes. He didn't want to replace Euphie in his heart, and if he loved Milly then he's replacing her. Many ideas formed in his head on how to unlove Milly, one of them is not seeing her at all.

"_No I can't do that. If I do I go into insanity, and will never her face again." _

He sighed. The only way to solve this problem is to tell Milly how he feels, and hope that up where Euphie is staying that she accept Suzaku's love for Milly.

Milly tossed and turned on her bed in her blue thick robe. She couldn't stop thinking about Suzaku.

"_Why did he kiss me?" _

The Britannian girl admitted that the kiss was one of the best ones she ever had, but she couldn't have a relationship with him.

"_I don't know if I love him or not." _

Milly could remember that the first time she saw Suzaku, she did think that he was cute, but Milly dismissed this as a girly crush moment. Although during these past couple of months, she had this feeling.

"_Every time that I'm with him, felt a little queasy in my stomach, and my heart livens up whenever I see him. I feel a little bit lonely when I'm not with him." _

Something went off in Milly's head as soon that she realized that she was in love with him.

"_Suzaku, can't believe that I am in love with you. You're the last person that ever think of to fall in love with." _

Her ears heard a knock on the door, and Milly got up. She put her hand on the golden knob, and opened the door. Her blue eyes saw Suzaku who wore a white long buttoned shirt with cuffs, and black pants.

"Suzaku what are doing? It's the middle of the night, and people might think they saw a ghost", she whispered shouted.

"I don't care right now. Right now I need you to answer one question: I want to know if you love me?", he said and gently grabbed Milly's hand. A slight red blush appeared on her face.

"What would happen if I give you an answer?"

"I would leave you alone if say yes or no." Milly got close to Suzaku's face enough to leave a little gap between them.

"What would happen if I didn't want you to leave?"

Suzaku said nothing, and his lips planted on hers. This time Milly kissed him back, and her arms went around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them kissed until they ran out of air, and still had their arms wrapped around each other. They stared in each other's eyes for awhile until Milly broke the silence.

"Would you like to stay here for tonight, Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled and nodded. His new blonde girlfriend grabbed his hand, and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. The room had white walls, and her carpet is a dark shade of purple since the nighttime bring them out. Her bed sheets were white, and the covers covered the whole bed. The color of it was purple, and they were below the pillows.

Milly got on the left side of the bed, and got under the covers. She looked at Suzaku and patted on the right side of the bed. Suzaku knew fully what it meant, but was hesitant about doing this. However, he did go on the right side of the bed, and laid on it. The blonde Britannian snuggled in way which her arm was on his chest, and head on his shoulders. Suzaku, in response, wrapped his left arm around her body to get her closer to him.

Both of them feel comfortable in their new positions, and there was long silence that followed. Milly broke the silence, "Suzaku?'

"Yes?", replied Suzaku.

"Are going to do more crazy stunts like this throughout our relationship?"

Suzaku smiled, "Maybe."

Milly smiled, sighed, and snuggled close to Suzaku. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and Suzaku followed soon after.


	2. 17 They

__**Another theme that I made for this story. This theme was a more metaphorical meaning, and you could actually think that there are two theys in this story. Enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

They never liked her dating a half Japanese man. They still had a nobles' way of thinking, and considered him filthy barbarian despite knowing that he was a Honorary Britannian and one of the Knights of the Round. They also considered him a catastrophe because he help the Demon Emperor ruin their quest for nobility. This con was soon discarded when they learned that he also killed the emperor, but he was still scum. They warn their daughter that he will run off with other women, lie to her about various of things, use her, and beat her mercilessly. They advised her to leave him, or most of all, never give herself to him.

However, they later found out that she never listen to them, and gave herself to him anyway. They were shock and stunned. Then they became angry, and told their daughter to never speak to them again. She felt a little sad, but quickly went cheery. She knew that she made the right decision because he treated her right.

He held her through night and day, and told her that he loved her numerous of times every day. When she felt her heart was raining, his began to rain too. He made her feel happy when times were low, and every day they smiled and laughed. He told her that she was beautiful, even when she was naked. He told her that he would never leave for another woman, and never hurt her in any way. He told her that he would never use her. Most of all, he told her that every day that he is with her, parts of him are better because of her. That's why she gave him the most valuable thing in a relationship.

"_If only they saw the other side of him, they wouldn't made these assumptions"_, she thought. _"If they saw him as a man, not as dirt on their shoe, they would understand. It doesn't matter anymore because, I, Milly Ashford love Suzaku Kururugi. It is and will always be this way." _

* * *

**I think I should update this once or twice a week, so you would expect an update. Read and Review, please.**


	3. 3 Dancing

**Another theme and this is set before R2. This idea randomly popped up from my head as most of my ideas do. Enjoy!**

* * *

There were two hearts in the school that were disconnected. True, they know each other, but they were distant. Until the day they danced. It was a simple lesson that was proposed by the girl because the boy was now the knight of Euphemia li Britannia. In response, the boy rolled his eyes, and thought this bit of information was not needed to be known. He let the girl teach him anyway because she was his friend. Soon two hands were joined and they moved their feet to the invisible rhythm. The teacher had little to instruct because the student had natural talent.

The longer they danced, the more connected they became. The girl eventually put her hands on his chest, and the boy put his on her hips. They move forward, backward, and in circle slowly. Then the boy decided to stop.

The only reply the girl gave was, "Why did you stop?"

The boy gave her no answer, instead he moved his face to hers. The girl knew what that meant, and as they moved closer she put her hands around his neck. Each person felt anxiety and excitement as their lips were one millimeter from each other.

That's when a male voice called out, "Prez, we need you for a second."

Their faces grew apart and the girl answered, "I'm coming right away."

Soon she left the boy after apologizing to him, and the boy was stunned for minutes on end. Minutes later, the boy left the room, and decided to forget this day. This day would have changed not only today, but their whole lives if they would have kissed.

* * *

**That's the end of Theme 3. The next theme is about two people that loved the both of them, and their viewpoints. Read and Review please.**


	4. 5 Let It Go

**An instant update! You guys should be cheering! Just kidding. Anyway I wanted to delve on the feelings of the people that loved them at a time because I do not like to think that people who were once in love with them were a-okay with them being together, and they discarded all their previous feelings they had just to let the couple have absolutely a perfect relationship. Man, just typing my explanation makes more unrealistic.**

* * *

Suzaku, I'm glad that you found someone in the living world. I didn't like it when you were in pain. The longer you in this state, the more I hoped that someone would relieve it. I'm glad that as soon as my brother took his plan into action, you found a girl to love. This girl is named Milly, isn't she? Well, I could say that Milly is lot more bolder than I was when it comes to being with you. She's more energetic too because she tires you out when you try to catch each other. I'm happy that she isn't just like me because that would have leave your heart hollow. I hope that you two would live happy lives together.

That doesn't mean that I don't love you. My heart still beats fast when I see you, and I still want to be held in your arms. I want to feel your warmth again when we were together, and say my name in cheerful way. But I can not do these things. I am dead, and feeling jealously towards Milly isn't going to make it better. All I could do is be happy that you're happy, and let it go.

* * *

Milly, why did you pick Suzaku without hearing my feelings first? It isn't fair that Suzaku, the man that suddenly says that he loves you become your boyfriend, while I, Rivalz Cardemonde, have been chasing you longer than he did. I wish you would hear that I love you, and wanted to be with you. I wanted to get married, and live our entire lives until we died of old age. Milly, please tell me if you once felt anything for me, that you once loved me.

Why does he become your boyfriend instead of me? Does he have a better body, a more masculine voice, or a better background? Does he kiss better than me if you gave me the chance, or hold you better? Why? Why? Why! These questions forming in my head just lead me to a dead end. I took me a long time to forgive Suzaku for killing Lelouch, but might take a longer time to forgive him for taking my love away. And maybe I can't let go.

* * *

**Well that's it for today(maybe). Read and Review please.**


	5. 10 Pieces

**I listened What's Left of Me, so that's how I got this idea. I made into a free verse poem, so I like to hear from you guys on how I did well on it.**

* * *

His heart was in pieces

Pieces of his heart were not connected

Never was or will be

Pieces were not supposed to be connected

These were pieces of lost

Of despair and agony

Of sorrow and anger

Love created these pieces

A light came and glowed inside his heart

The light brought laughter and kindness

Warmth, respect, and most of all, love

Day by day the pieces connected with one another

Until they were whole again

* * *

**Read and Review please. **


	6. 20 Nunnally Saw

**This is about partly what Nunnally thinks about the relationship between Suzaku and Milly. WARNING: THIS HAS SEDUCTION, AND IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED BY IT DON'T READ IT.**

* * *

For the first time in my life I saw Suzaku be himself again. It was during the time which we visited Milly's house. He wanted to explain why he was gone for a year and a half, so he decided to let me see Milly. Suzaku told me that he was Milly's boyfriend, and he didn't wanted to leave her. Milly was surprised to see me because she thought I had a lot of work to do. I don't really since it's a peaceful world now. She invited me in, and we had tea. I sat in my wheelchair, and Suzaku and Milly sat on the white sofa in front of me.

All seemed well until I asked Suzaku, "Suzaku, when are going to get marry?" He swallowed the tea fast, and immediately put the tea down on the small circle table that was in front of him.

"What?", he almost shouted.

"It's almost two years since Milly and you have been together. I was asking if you were think about marriage", I said. I saw Milly cuddle up with him quickly, and this made Suzaku blush a little.

"Yeah, I want to know when I will marry my Suza since we could lots of things together as a married couple", she said. Suzaku blushed appeared more red than before, and I could tell he got more embarrassed. I can tell that Suzaku permitted Milly to use his dreaded nickname that my brother and I used to call him. She then got a little closer to him, and she whispered directly in his ear. Whatever she said made Suzaku sweaty and he blushed fully to a crimson red. Moments later, Milly kissed him briefly, and he fell on the floor. He didn't get back up, but he was still breathing.

Milly looked at me and smiled. "I don't worry he's not in big trouble, he's just knocked out."

"How many times have you knock him out before?", I asked. I was amazed at her ability to knock Suzaku out since one of the strongest people I know. Besides I never saw seduction before since I was blind, and even if I wasn't he would find some way to not see it on t.v.

"Counting this, ten times", she answered.

"How can you do that?"

"Easy Nunnally, I found out what makes him faint, and use it against him", she said. "I do this to Suzaku because I'm amazed how a man like him could ever faint. Especially by a woman for that matter."

"I guess he loves you very much", I said

"I know that for sure", Milly said. She looked at him, and smiled at him. If big brother was here, he wouldn't have appreciate me watching an event like this one, but he would appreciate what Milly is doing for Suzaku.

* * *

**Another chapter for another day. Read and Review, please**


End file.
